Beautiful Chaos
by AvianDemon87
Summary: A lonely young women's life changes the very night of Murray Franklin's murder on live television and it is a change that her heart will never forget. When she spots a man passed out and bloody in an alley that same night and even when she sees who it is even though she hesitates for a moment that doesn't stop her from trying to help him despite him resisting it.


** Summary:**A lonely young women's life changes the very night of Murray Franklin's murder on live television and it is a change that her heart will never forget. When she spots a man passed out and bloody in an alley that same night and even when she sees who it is even though she hesitates for a moment that doesn't stop her from trying to help him despite him resisting it.

Even though her mind wills against it her fragile heart finds a lifeline in his and soon comes to realize that this man is so much more than this "Joker" person that's all over the news but a kind and beautiful soul that has suffered greatly as has hers.  
She comes to find that he has a brilliant light that glows brightly inside of her very own darkness as the moon gleams in the night's sky for even the moon would not shine so brightly without the darkness that surrounds it..

**Beautiful Chaos **

**Chapter 1: ****_The Intimate Stranger _**

The city was glowing with chaos and the tall slender man with the painted face was the very reason it was all happening and that made him grin from ear to ear. He was walking around a little to look around and admire the poetic destruction he had caused and just could not bring himself to stop smiling almost to the point that his face felt sore.

He had not had a genuine smile in almost his entire life and it was pure ecstasy. The polical violence in the streets of the city, his city, had run rampant and it was beautiful in his distorted mind. It was truly a reason for pure unbridled elation for him. Beautiful chaos...

Not too far from all this raging anarchy there was a woman on her apartment balcony on the 6th floor of the apartment building watching all this pandemonium flood the streets and although she knew she should probably feel fear or be offended she almost felt comfortable watching it all go down.

She pulled another cigarette out of her almost empty pack and lit it and simply sat down on her chair beside a small glass table where her overflowing ashtray resided. This was her 3rd cigarette in a row and she knew she should probably take a break but she simply couldn't bring herself to give a shit. As she took a long drag of her cigarette she was thinking about what she saw only hours ago on the Murray show.

Once again rules invented to control people made her feel she should be in shock or terrified but she honestly enjoyed it. It made her question her own sanity, but she gets tired of wearing a mask all the time and this Joker person was bold enough to actually be honest and be himself as strange as that may sound to the norm.

She spent most of her days working at a fast food place a few blocks away from her apartment and truth be told she hated it and many times has fantasized about it being burned down or being robbed at gunpoint just to get some God damn excitement for once.  
As she put her cigarette out she suddenly stood up when she thought she actually saw this Joker character among the craziness going on out there. She found herself feeling some unwelcome excited in her almost as if she just saw her favourite actor. "I wonder what he's up to now" she murmured to herself.

She was beautiful but never believed she was and even when people told her she was it felt nice only for a while before she she didn't think so anymore, but she was lovely. She had long burgundy hair that went almost to her lower back, she has wide hips and fairly large breasts and even though she just dressed fairly modestly she had no idea she could stop a man dead in his tracks.

She normally wore black and always liked to wear deep red lipstick that complemented her hair color and she wore glasses that had black and indigo plastic frames that brought out the color in her dark brown eyes. She was lovely...but longed for someone with beautiful and mad heart to tell her so. She truly felt that that was something she would never find so she had mostly given up on searching and instead engaged more in her bird watching and other activities that she enjoyed doing alone. She was mostly alone...

Even her family was not a comfort but instead a toxic fume that she could not allow herself to inhale or she would be plagued by a flood of unpleasant emotions, so she found it easier to be alone and entertain herself to the best of her ability even though she would very much like to spend time with someone special, but in her traumatized mind that person did not exist on this or any other plain of existence...

Joker aka Arthur Fleck was enjoying all of this but he was starting to feel dizzy and faint, but he did not want anyone to see because if he passed out that could be dangerous. He walked into an empty alley and began to see stars and this made him giggle for no apparent reason. His empty stomach began to feel queasy and right as he felt he would be sick he took one more uneasy step and everything went black.

The woman watching all the amusing havoc take place leaned over her balcony squinting in an attempt to see if that was this Joker person or not. She quickly dashed inside and grabbed her binoculars she had stashed in her nightstand drawer (she is a birdwatcher when she has the time) and got back to the balcony as fast as she possibly could almost tripping in the process.

Standing on her balcony she brought the binoculars to her curious eyes and looked in the general direction of this infamous Joker person but it was hard to see because it was rather dark. "I know I saw you" she whispered to herself as if she had to quiet her voice so that "God" would not here her sinful curiosity. She adjusted her binoculars and she could see more clearly now. "There you are" she said, a devious smile stretching across her face.  
She was thrilled and wished she had a good enough camera to take a picture. She looked for him eagerly almost as if it were one the birds she adored so much, but a very rare bird. One of a kind.  
****


End file.
